reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse talk:New California Republic
Whoa! Saw the NCR flag, then looked up the posse, and I saw your name! Drink lots of milk! The Milkman 03:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice try blockfan, using Ronrules93 as your name cause blockfan43 got banned, how stupid do you think I am IDK, maybe if you didnt want to talk to me you low life peice of shit, we wouldnt have problems. BEST -blockfan43 also, sounds like ur little clan of yours is a failure, because RDR_OuTLaw-TJ told me he thought that the way you and ron run the clan is actually coming to my conclusion of a democracy becoming a dictatorship, NCR is going to end up just as america will around 2020, there will be a lot of contreversy and other people trying to run the clan to change the ways things are done. Your going out of control with power and once other members see a dictatorship ahead, there will be even more dropping out just the way you will from highschool. once the clan is used up NCR will be no more, and that is why i dont have to fight you, because you will argue amungst each other. and so i can just sit back and enjoy what ive been missing in life and the only thing i can do is wonder if you will ever make it to college. NorthDakotaDeath has no leaders and we single out every person in the group and tally the votes for what we do( is more accurate). remember we dont bother with the politics because all everyone duz is argue about nonsense. NCR will fall thats all i can say i would've liked to have a second chance but of course you all dont really care about your group or should i say NCR and that is why you wont last, because you spend too much time trying to shoot someone in a game. Plus Ron and your freindship will soon end, and you and ron will go your seperate ways and once again you and ron will be loners. well u all ready were in the real world, but im now talking about you PSN life. I beleive in honesty and respect from others, and in playing square with those whose RDR online life depends upon me. as you can understand i actually listen to what my members have to say. Take this to all seriousness and take every precausion necessary. block, why are u taking things so serious? seriously, grow up. iit is a f'n video game. get over it. ur jealousy got u kicked out. just end it and maybe u wilkl gety a little respect. best wishes- The Bode not only that, but ur grammar is terrible. lol. get a life buddy best wishes- The Bode NCR blows theyre a bunch of glitchers who cannt do shit they suck thats y they on ly have 3 members! hahaha NCR is the best clan on Red Dead Redemption for the PS3. We only need 4 members because everyone on PS3 sucks. They all 360 and when it is 1v1 against me, they invite 3 more people to fight me. HAHAHA... just ask the Union Army and the Mexican Locos/Locas, Outtlaws, Confederates, Vindictive, and any other Mexican clan about me and they'll tell you of how they got their asses whooped.-VP The-Bode